


Fic Collection: Nayuta Asahi x fem!Reader

by Sheepy_snow



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, Out of Character, Readers with Characteristics, character x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepy_snow/pseuds/Sheepy_snow
Summary: Like the title said, this is a bunch of fics/shortfics/drabbles of our favorite tsundere catboy Nayuta with (Y/n)-chan!Each chapters might or might not connected to each othersWarning: OOC, crappy writing, grammar mistakes
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Familiar Hugs & Pick-up Lines...?

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) will have some "characteristics" here so the plot will be more "interesting"! You can read to found out, it's actually pretty obvious~

As you lying lazily on the couch and look through your phone, you saw a very... Interesting photo on the internet. It was a list of pick-up lines base on your Zodiac Sign.

  
\- ( Hehe, what if I use this on Nayuta~? )

  
Being a person that love teasing and make others blush, you always found a chance to tease Nayuta whenever he's around you. His reaction is always amusing and cute to your eyes. Though sometimes he can be mean, but you know for sure that he didn't really mean it. Which make him even cuter. Since today is Sunday, which means: break day for GYROAXIA! ( According to Nayuta himself )

  
Decided to look through the contacts on your phone to call him, it only took around 20 secs, as he's the only one that you give a nickname to after all. ( "Nayutan😾" )

  
\- Hey Nayutan~ You up?

  
\- ( Nayuta ) What it is?

  
\- I'm bored~ Can I come to your house right now? We can cuddles together~

  
Silence. Guess it was a yes then.

  
\- Alright~ I'm coming over!

  
\- ( Nayuta ) I haven't even said anything...

  
\- I take that as a yes! Wait for about 15 minutes okay? Love you!

  
With a soft smile on your face, you turn off your phone and slowly sit up and do a quick stretch. Can't wait for his reaction when you tease him with those cheesy pick-up lines~

  
~Time Skip~

  
The moment Nayuta opened his mansion's door, the first thing he saw was always you with that bright smile on your face. Although he is pretty tired with the pratices lately, your smile is like a cure to it. It always make him feel at ease, and not to mention, you're pretty cute when you smile like that. ( though being a tsundere he is, he just won't admit it. )

  
\- Nayutan~ I miss you!

  
You said as you quickly engulfed him into a hug with your smaller frame right when his silver hair meet your eyes. The familiar coffee scents on his shirt tickle your nostril, it always ease your heart almost immediately. You can tell how much he loves coffee from the scent alone, and if you smell a little more closely, you can smell a scent that similar to cats. Speaking of cats...

  
\- Hmm? Where's Nyanko-chan? _You said as you peek up from Nayuta's chest, both arms still wrapped around him.

  
\- Gone to Akebono's house. That guy said he want to take care of Nyankotarou today. _He respond back with his usual low, raspy voice.

  
\- Awww... That's a little disappointing...

  
\- Do you come here just to meet Nyanko or what?

  
\- Nope! Well, if she's here then I'll pet her, but I guess I'm gonna cuddle with you today only then~

  
\- And how long are you planning to suffocate me?

  
\- Just a little more~ _You said as you snuggled closer to his chest. The world around you seems to melted away as you bathed in his warmness. This feeling, to you, will always be a blessing.

  
\- At least let me sit down first...

  
Nayuta, after a while staying silent, finally speak up. Well, truth be told, they have been standing there for at least 5 minutes now. Although Nayuta already get used to this, he still prefer it better when sitting down. After a few more seconds hugging him, you finally look up and said:

  
\- Fine~ I also have something to tell you too after all!

  
Finally, something that actually peek his interest. Your small body slowly let go of him before both of you go and sit down on the sofa. In one swift movement, you take out your phone and search the pic you've just found earlier. Now then, here comes the fun part~

  
\- Nayutan!

  
Instead of responding back, he just look at you, as a sign for you to continue. A half mischievous smile form on your lips, before you slowly lean closer to him and said:

  
\- Shut up and kiss me, please!

  
A moment of silence and staring.

  
Patiently waiting for his response, you keep staring straight into his eyes with round (e/c) orbs. The silence continue until–

  
\- Pfft. Didn't know you were that eager (L/n)

  
Realizing what he meant by that, your cheeks quickly flushed red, much to the silver head's amusement. His smirk also didn't help you either. It always make you blush almost immediately, which is why you "hate" it.

  
\- N-No! That's not it! It's just a pick-up line I found on my phone!

  
\- Pick-up line, you said? Let me see it.

  
Although you questioning why he want to see such a cheesy things, you still show him the picture anyway. Speaking about base on Zodiac sign, isn't he a Virgo? Doesn't that mean–

  
\- You’re perfect and amazing and you seem really cool and we should talk more and now I’m rambling just make out with me.

  
Nayuta said, no, more like, read the entire thing with the straightest face you could ever see. You look at him with confusing eyes, as if you still proceed of what he just said.

  
\- According to this. Since I'm a Virgo.

  
As if he can read how confused you're just now, he explain. Well, it's actually you that explained to him before about the Virgo - his constellation, it's impressive that he can still remember it.

  
\- Geez... You can't say a pick-up line right that. Also that's way too long for a pick-up line.

  
\- Then should we skip it and go straight to the making out part?

  
Quickly realized of what he mean by that, your face immediately flushed a bright shade of red, which to him, is always amusing.

  
\- I-I– That's so sudden you dummy!

  
\- Isn't you also like that earlier?

  
Fair point. You thought.

  
\- I-I... Ugh! Fine! You got a point! And here I thought you gonna blush to that...

  
\- And I thought you gonna blush easily. I was correct after all.

  
\- S-Shush!

  
\- ...So, want to cuddle or not?

  
\- Eh? Of course! 

  
You quickly respond back with a big smile before engulfed him into another hug, this time, he wrapped his arms back to your small, frail body. You immediately blush to this but fortunately, he can't see this because you already snuggle your face up in his chest. 

  
\- Nwayutan... Uwarm...~ _You said while snuggle up to him with a muffled voice

  
\- I know. You're warm too. _Nayuta respond back while playing with your hair and rest his chin on your head. You couldn't help but smile at this gesture of his. Everything surround both of you right now is slowly melted away, as if the entire room has been bathed in warmness. To you, this kind of moment will never be enough. Although you can't see his expression right now, surely, he looks very peaceful and perhaps, smiling at this time.

  
\- I love you! _Move your face away a little bit so that you can talk easier, you said with tinted pink cheeks and a soft smile.

  
\- What's with the sudden confession?

  
\- Dunno, I just suddenly want to let you know that~

  
\- I already knew it.

  
\- I know~ Saying it a lot isn't a bad thing after all~ And I'm sure you love it too right~?

  
Silence. Guess that's a yes then.

  
\- Ehehe, I really love you Nayutan!

  
\- I know. Love you too.

  
You blush even harder right after those words slip off his mouth. It's very rare of him to say such a cheesy thing to you after all, so you can't help but blush to it. 

  
Not that you never mind it, though~

  
~End~


	2. First met

• Timeset: Both (Y/n) and Nayuta just entered College, both of them is in Laws and they haven't met each other yet.

Everything to you was so new, you can still remember the excitement you felt until now. That day, a field of cherry blossom petals painted the college into a beautiful light shade of pink. The warm spring breeze blow gently on your hair and flutter through your skin like feathers, although it's a little ticklish, it's still a nice feeling to you.

As you walk towards a large crowd with a large whiteboard in front of them so you can see which class are you in, it took you a long while, considering your height and how crowded the area are currently. You tried to tip toed up and fix your glasses ( in the present, you started to switch to contacts, but you still wear glasses at this time ) so that you can see easier. 

One time, two times. You tried to jump up the highest possible. Cursing internally for your short height, you pout like a little child before tried to jump up again, only to accidentally bump into a person next to you. The impact was not small and it made your glasses almost fall off. You quickly turn to look up at them, and the first thing you saw was a pair of sharp ruby colored eyes.

Standing next to you was a tall young man with messy silver hair and sharp red eyes, his clothes mostly have black and a little dark red colors, and to be honest, it really suits him in your opinion. 

\- I-I'm sorry! It was accidental! Are you okay?

\- C'mon Nayuta, let's go! Kenta-san is calling for us!

Before the silver haired guy can even respond back, someone have already called him. It was another tall guy with purplish blue hair, with his bang covering his left eye, which is golden in color. To be honest, he's quite good looking, though to you, the silver haired one looks more interesting, especially those cat-ear look-a-like hair, it looks pretty cute~

He doesn't said anything as he briefly look back at you for a second before walk away, leaving you standing there in confusion before quickly remember what you going to do in the beginning and focus on looking for your name again.

~Time Skip~

When you finally found your classroom, you take a deep breath before slowly opened the door and walk in.

\- ( Oh god, so many people!! )

Inside the classroom, there's already tons of people chatting. Though most of them didn't really pay attention to you, you can still feel some stares and it was not comfortable much. You tried to ignore it as you quickly observe the room for a split second, everything was ordinary to you, until your eyes found a certain someone in the corner of the room.

It was the same silver haired guy from before. He was looking out at the windows with a bored looks on his face while listening to music (with his red airpods). It seems like he doesn't have any friends, though it make senses because everyone here is freshmen after all. Out of curiosity, you decided to approach him...

\- Hey there!

It took him a few seconds to look up to you, who's smiling gently at him. He quickly recognize you from before, especially with those glasses of yours. It was quite... Memorable.

\- Oh, the clumsy one from before.

\- I-I'm not clumsy! And it was accidental!

\- Sure... And what do you want? _He said as he take his airpods out and look at you.

\- I want to apologise for earlier... Are you alright? Did I step on your feet?

\- No. And you're asking too much question.

\- I-I ask because I was worried about you! Geez... You don't need to be that rude... _You said as you pout childishly for a moment before quickly go and took a sit next to him.

\- ...What are you doing?

\- Sitting next to you of course!

\- I don't even know you.

\- Well, me too! Then let's get to know each other! I'm (Y/n)! (Y/n) (L/n)! Nice to meet you! _You introduce yourself with a bright smile as you look at him, waiting for his response.

\- Tch, fine. It's Nayuta Asahi. _He clicked his tongue for a little bit before said in a slightly annoyed tone, though his face looks calm and not like his voice tone at all.

\- Nayuta, hmm? That's a cute name for a scary looking guy like you~

\- Haa?

\- Geez, that sounds scary~ Hmm... Nayutan then!

\- What?

\- Nayuta is pretty cute, but I'll call you Nayutan from now on~! _You said with a light chuckles as your gaze still on him along with the same smile from before. 

You don't know why, but you felt like he might be a good guy, is just that his appearance can be deceiving. Although Nayuta looks a little cold, but that won't stop you from talking to or becoming his friend!

\- ...Whatever. Are you going to stand up any second now? _It seems like he doesn't mind your nickname for him as he said with a "I-don't-care" tone before he turn to ask you with the same raspy tone.

\- Nope! I want to be your friend! _Instead of calling him out for being rude, you just quickly respond back with a cheerful tone, which is totally opposite with him.

\- You... Tch, whatever. Just don't bother me too much. 

\- You got it~ _You said with a bright smile before settle down your stuff for note down important things later on.

After that, you look at the silver haired guy again. He was listening to music like earlier and was looking through his phone with the bored looks from before. Spring sunlight shone faintly through the opened window and illuminated his face. It was a beautiful scenery in your eyes, you stare at him in awe before quickly (and somewhat clumsily) take out your phone and carefully take a picture of him. Of course, he quickly notice it from the corner of his eyes and look at you before he ask with an annoyed tone:

\- What the hell are you doing?

\- Just taking some pics~ _You quickly respond with your usual smile, though your eyes didn't leave your phone as you talk to him.

Instead of respond back, he just look at you for a few seconds before turn back to his phone again. As you're going to turn to said something to him, a loud bell sounds chiming loudly outside the college, a sign that their first lesson has started. 

~Time Skip~

Right when the bell from before chime again as a sign that their lessons has finally over, Nayuta said nothing as he quickly pack his things up and about to stand up and get out. But before he can do that, you quickly tug on his sleeves to caught his attention.

\- What do you want?

\- Let's go to the next classroom together! We share the same timetable for today after all~ _You said as you beam at him with a bright smile.

\- Why should I do that?

\- Because we're classmates! C'mon, let's go!

As you finished your sentence, you stand up and look at him with a bright smile and wait for his respond. Though you know that he will rejected it and just ignore you, you still have hope and patiently wait for him. 

Because after all, your most fatal mistakes in the past was being impatient.

\- ...Fine. Just don't bother me all day.

\- Eh? Really?! Yay! C'mon, let's go before we late for next classes!

As his response reach your ears, your heart suddenly race up from delight and happiness. Usually, people will just ignore or leave you because of your weird antics, in your mind, it's "attempt to befriended someone", but this the first time someone actually accepted you. Your cheeks flushes red as those thoughts, but you quickly hide it with your usual bright smile and walk together with him to the next classes. Although it's mostly you started a conversation first, you enjoyed your times with him, and maybe perhaps...

Nayuta might have a special place in your heart.

~End~


End file.
